7 Eleven
by TheNightwingfan
Summary: Conner learns what a brain freeze is on free slurpee day.


The sun rose slowly along with the worn out teenagers in Mount Justice.

Wally West hung over his bed, drool dripping down the side of his face. His mind began to race with thoughts and he rolled over and slowly opened his eyes. He wiped the drool off his face and rolled back over to stare at his alarm clock. Only ten in the morning...

He yawned and swung his legs over the edge of his bed. With super speed, he was dressed and ready for the day. He raced into the kitchen.

Megan was cooking breakfast and Robin and Connor stood by the counter, chatting casually.

"Morning!" Wally shouted

"Good morning," Megan smiled and turned back to her food.

Conner grunted and Robin looked up and waved.

Robin walked towards the table, picked up the newspaper, and sat down.

"Typical boring Rob," Wally thought with a wave of his hand

Wally's stomach growled fiercely from the overwhelming aroma of M'Gann's cooking. He grabbed toast off the counter and shoved it in his mouth. Wally sauntered over towards Robin, and looked over his shoulder. Oh, he's reading about blah blah blah and some more blah, how exciting. Robin ignored the speedster but when the crumbs started dropping in front of him and in his hair he looked up, "Do you mind?"

"Nope." Wally grinned, remnants of toast stuck in his teeth.

Robin sighed and elbowed Wally in the stomach. "Dude!"

A smug smirk worked it's was across the Boy Wonder's face. Wally walked away scowling at the younger teen and sat across from him. He thought about kicking Boy Grump-o from under the table, but the reminder of what happened last time stopped his leg in mid swing.

The headline's bold print caught Wally's eye, bored already, his attention moved from the headline to the date. Wally's jaw dropped and excitement bubbled uncontrollably in his stomach. Could it be?

"Rob?"

Robin let out an annoyed sigh and glanced over the top of the newspaper, "Yeah?"

"What day is it?"

Wally watched with glee at the quizzical expression on his best friends face, "The 11th?"

Wally was definitely a smiler. Robin had known that within the first few seconds of knowing Wally, but never had he seen such a wide smile before, "Dude, it's free slurpee day!"

Conner looked over curiously, "What's slurpee day?"

"**_Free _**slurpee day is when the convenience store 7 Eleven hands out free slurpee's on July 11th! Kind of like a holiday," Wally explained, his excitement growing, "We gotta go. Like now, before all the good flavors are gone."

Robin couldn't help but roll his eyes under the dark shades, "Dude, it's ten in the morning."

Wally gave a blank expression, "So?"

Megan flew over from the kitchen and asked, "What's a slurpee?"

Robin recognized the look on his best friends face and rolled his eyes. It was the look of I'm-so-going-to-get-Megan-to-go-on-a-date-with-me kind of look.

"Come Meg, I will show you the wonders of one of the best inventions since the Ipod." He held out his arm and Megan took it hesitantly.

Reluctantly, Robin sat down his newspaper, beckoned his head towards KF and Miss M, and said, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Wally smiled as he watched Megan took her first sip of the slurpee. Her face displayed her shock and quickly melted into a satisfied expression and he smiled in triumph. She loves it.<p>

Conner eyed the red slushy in his hand, he stuck the pink straw Wally had given him in and sucked. His eyes widened, this was... this was fantastic! Hurridly, he began to drink more.

"Con?" Robin asked, "Maybe you should slow down..."

Wally saw the impressed and dreamy look Megan had watching Conner drink and started to slurp his own slurpee just as fast, if not faster, than Conner, "Look Meg, all gone!"

Megan smiled sweetly and nodded her head, not taking her eyes off Superboy. Wally shruged and went back to get a refill, "I'll be right back. Don't you go anywhere!"

Conner couldn't stop drinking the cherry flavored slurpee and under ten mere seconds the large slurpee was gone. After finishing, he asked Robin with a raised eyebrow, "Why?"

Robin could only watch as his friend began to feel the side effects. Suddenly Connor knew exactly why, his head seemed to freeze and he clutched his head, "What is this!"

Wally returned from getting his refill and laughed hysterically, "You," he paused, "have just learned what a brain freeze is."

"How come you don't have one?" Conner asked narrowing his light blue eyes.

Wally shrugged, "Don't get 'em."

Conner's eye twitched and he scowled, "Stupid slurpees..."

"Happy free slurpee day," Robin laughed and began to walk back to the Bioship.

Conner's been wary of slurpee's ever since then.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Stupid I know, but it's a tribute to free slurpee day haha. My bad for leaving out Aqualad and Artemis. Review please! You know you want tooooooo :D

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/


End file.
